1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock mechanism and a box-shaped apparatus thereof, and more specifically, to a lock mechanism utilizing linkage of a bi-directional swinging arm and a pivoting lock rod to lock a cover on a casing and a box-shaped apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional box-shaped apparatus, such as a network storage device or a computer host, has a cover disposed on a side of a casing for providing a containing space to contain internal components, such as a printed circuit board, a hard disk drive or a heat sink. For effectively preventing the box-shaped apparatus from being opened arbitrarily so as to cause unpredictable danger, such as a child's finger being scalded or cut by the internal components, or cause damage of the internal components, a lock (e.g. a combination lock) is usually disposed on the outside of the cover of the box-shaped apparatus for locking the cover on the casing.
However, the aforesaid design may cause complicated locking and releasing processes so that it is inconvenient for a user to lock the cover on the casing or detach the cover from the casing. Furthermore, disposing the lock on the outside of the cover not only affects the appearance of the box-shaped apparatus, but also causes the problem that the lock could be operated arbitrarily so that the box-shaped apparatus may be opened accidentally.